Art 5: The Spearman Of The Coming Terror
Art 5: The Spearman Of The Comming Terror is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat Plot Varla has enough energy to revive The Spearman Of The Comming Terror. She places a mask on the resurection site and, he arises. His name is Raizo. Raizo is the first spear of the Dailok forces. He has a mysterious past and is one of the most powerful warriors in the Dailok Army. He asks where is he as Varla explains the situation. Right now, Raizo is weak and need a body. He is a vague spirit right now with a body shape. Matt is wondering what happened to his other Mentor, Kyle. He gets a flasback to when he taught him sword styles. His disappearance make him fearful for the rangers lives. He suspects that the Dailok forces killed him when the small amounts of them began to revive. Then Gin shows him the Stag Ninja Star. Gin says that the rangers need new powers and that he senses that someone more powerful than Foxer is coming. Raizo leads Foxer to the fairgrounds of the Dailok temples and causes it to rise. This is their new base of operations. Raizo looks for the body he had kept safe for him and it turns out to be a human body, but who could it be? He claims he has been keeping for 5 years now. When he unites with he becomes whole and revives now as Raizo, Spearman Of The Comming Terror. He gives Foxer, who is exhausted from reviving him, a break from reviving Dailoks. He creates the monster Exograve from an excavator. He and Exograve go and attack the city. The rangers arrive on the scene and fight him off. Matt goes and battles Raizo. Matt notices his fight style is similar to his friend Kyle. Matt is confused and begins to wonder what it it. When Raizo has had enough he exclaims "That's enough exercise for one morning" and walks into a Dailok crevice. The same thing Kyle often said. He drops the Stag Ninja Star and jumps into the crevice, leaving the rangers bamboozled. They report back to Gin and tells them that they need to rescue him immediately. He says the Ninja Star is also a zord and that they need it to open the crevice. Matt asks if Raizo is Kyle, but Raizo doesn't know what he is talking about. and defeats Matt. Defeated, Matt concludes he's made a mistake and let emotions got in the way of decision making and begins to lose his lifeforce due to being in the Dailok Dimension The rangers eventually figure out how to channel the Stag Zord and build it. They cut into the Dailok Dimension and save Matt, and he apologizes for his actions. Raizo tries to prevent them from saving him, but he's too late. He angryly forces a growth of Exograve Meanwhile, Exograve has grown and destroys the city. The rangers summon the zords and the Ninja Heat Megazord, but their weapons are too weak. The Stag Ninja Star begins to glow and it turns out it can summon the Stag Ninjazord. It attacks Exograve and also combine with the zords. It take s the place of the Apezord as the chest and give the zord cutters on its shoulders, gaining speed and cutting strength as the Stag Heat Megazord. They defeat Exograve and foil his plain. Matt apologizes, and comes to terms that Raizo is not Kyle. Meanwhile, Raizo gets angry at Varla thinking that she was the one who lead to the failure of his plan. He reveals that Varla is not fully Dailok, as her parents were both half Dailoks. We learn Varla has always been looked down upon because of her human half, despite being loyal to the Dailok forces Debuts -Stag NinjaStar Stag Ninjazord Stag Heat Megazord -Raizo, Spearman Of the Comming Terror -Exograve Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Episode